Xenoblade Chronicles X: Guardian
by DarkSwordsman1099
Summary: I was an experiment...Then I was human...Now, I am a Guardian


**Prologue: Awakening**

 _Login ID: ELMA_

 _Password: ****************_

 _MM Statis Unit Operating System initializing_

* * *

"Attention: external access confirmed."

Huh?! Wa-wazzat? What's going on?

"Disengaging Stasis in 10 seconds..."

Wait, wait, wait, whaaaaat?

"...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..."

WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING? WHAT'S THIS BLUE SCREEN IN FRONT OF ME? WHERE AM I? WHAT THE FUCK?! Okay, calm down. Breathe. Damn, why is that so difficult? And so loud? Looking down now...oh, look, a glowing blue circle that I'm standing in the center of. Neat!...why is it that I can only move my head? Oh, wait! There's my hand! Yay movement!

"Releasing hatch. Please stand clear."

Aw, thanks Miss. Robotic Voice, not like I can't move my legs or anything. Wait, what hatch? Hey, is the darkness in front of me opening? Cool! That means-OW OW OW OW! BRIGHT LIGHT, BRIGHT LIGHT, CAN'T SEE, HELP! Hand! Protect me from the light! Oh, the light died down, guess I can move my hand. Oh, hello?

"Hey there. Looks like you're all in one piece," a feminine voice said, coming from a red blur and white blur directly in front of me. Eyes adjusting, there we go, I can see her better now. She's human, that's good. Dark skin, white hair, stunning blue eyes, red combat armor, and...shit, she has guns. Not good, don't think about those, you know better than to think about those! Focus on something else. She's holding a flashlight in her left hand, that's probably what blinded me earlier. Let's see if I can get out of this structure I'm standing in. Grab side of the door for support, try and step forward...crap, legs still don't work right, fallingfalling help- oh thanks for catching me before I faceplanted on the ground Miss. White-Hair! That would have been a great way to introduce myself.

"Careful!" she warned, supporting me back to my feet, resting me against the wall of the structure I had been inside. "Just take it nice and slow, ok? You're senses will need time to reactive." she told me.

And why were my senses shut off in the first place? Mind telling me that? Ah, whatever, she'll probably say something about it. Let's look around. Grass, trees, surrounded by high cliffs. It's nighttime, and it's raining, although I can't feel the rain. I can't smell anything either, I guess my sense of smell and my sense of touch will come back last? Why aren't I freaking out right now? I guess I'm in shock?

"Your pod is the only one around that landed intact," Miss. White-Hair informed me. I guess that means something significant? "Good thing I found you," she continued. "My name is Elma," Well, that's a slightly better name than Miss. White-Hair. "Do you wanna tell me yours?" she asked.

Why yes, I would love to! My name is...my name is...oh crapcrapcrapcrapCRAPCRAPCRAP! I CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME! Hold on...let me think, where am I from?...oh no, what color is my hair?...what's my height?!..or anything?! SHIT! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! HIYTSIFRYEURUEGUEHTUIUET-CALM DOWN! BREATHE! Huh, déjà vu. Now answer Elma's question, dummy, you've probably been staring into space blankly!

"I-I'm sorry," I rasped out. Dear lord my voice sounds scratchy. "I...can't remember my name. Or anything for that manner."

"Amnesia?! It must be from the stasis hangover...hopefully it's only temporary," she said, frowning. "That's not good at all. Just..try and focus, alright? Don't strain yourself though."

Oh yeah, not gonna strain myself trying to get my FUCKING MEMORIES BACK! Think, Sieg! Wait, Sieg? Yes...my name...my name it's...Sieghere!...I remember...I remember...Who I am, where I'm from, hair, eyes, height, weight, favorite food...I remember...everything!

* * *

 _Hello, Experiment 17-Q-54..._

 _You exist to be controlled, to be used, to fight, to be a test subject!_

 _You are a weapon, nothing more._

 _Just relax, embrace the ether..._

 _YES! Finally, we have succeeded! Experiment 17-Q-54 is a success!_

 _NO MORE! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! DIIIIIIIIIE!_

 _What's school?_

 _Your name's Sieghere? Nice to meet you, my name is Lily! I hope we can be friends!_

 _Sieghere! Where have you been?_

 _Welcome home, Sieghere!_

 _Sieg, I...really like you, you know?_

 _Now, the Coalition government will begin Project Exodus!_

 _You'll be on the White Whale._

 _No! Don't separate me from Sieg! Please! SIEG!_

 _We'll see you on our new home. Say goodbye to Earth._

* * *

I collapsed on the ground, panting. "Hey, Are you alright?!" Elma asked me, crouching down and grabbing my shoulder.

I smiled broadly, shrugging her hand off and getting to my feet. "Yes, I'm fine Elma. I remember everything."

Elma looked shocked. "You do? Great!" she said happily. "I guess this means you can answer my question from earlier?" she asked me, smirking.

I chuckled. "Yes, I can. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elma. My name is Sieghere Aran. A pleasure to meet you," I said, offering my hand.

"Likewise, Sieghere," she replied, shaking the proffered hand.

I looked around again. "So this is humanity's new home, I'm guessing?"

"Right you are," Elma told me. "Welcome to Planet Mira."

* * *

 **And there's Chapter 1 Complete!**

 **Stay Tuned for More!**

 **DarkSwordsman1099, Signing out**


End file.
